marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Richmond (Mephisto's Simulacrum) (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = Mephisto (creator); Titus Richmond (father, deceased); Rosalie Richmond (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C., USA | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, government agent, politician | Education = | Origin = Human created by Mephisto | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Ed McGuiness | First = Avengers Vol 8 10 | HistoryText = Kyle Richmond was a construct created by the demon Mephisto and programmed by the Power Elite in cooperation with a recently revived Agent Coulson to be a superhero sponsored by the U.S. Government. Given the code-name Nighthawk, Kyle was a member of the Squadron Supreme of America and during his personal time he was a U.S. Congressman elected to the House of Representatives to represent the federal district of Washington, D.C.. Nighthawk and his team were brought in to meet General Ross in order to be the U.S.'s response to the now unaligned Avengers. Nighthawk was put to the test against King Namor and his Defenders of the Deep who attacked an Roxxon oil rig off the coast of Alaska. . The Squadron then went to another Roxxon oil rig in the Gulf of Mexico were Richmond cooled down one of the helicopters with a special coolant. Since this type of thing was happening often, Nighthawk wanted to go to Atlantis itself and target it for destruction but Coulson wavered him off since he just wanted Namor and his group out of American waters. Kyle was in a congressional meeting when a code red alert was sounded off instructing all representatives to the tunnels below, but instead of going he had his detail bring him to his car so he could change into his costume. Nighthawk met up with the rest of the Squadron where Agent Coulson brought him up to speed about the War of the Realms. Frost Giants had invaded the capital, and Nighthawk and the others were ordered to deal with the situation. During the fight, Nighthawk dodged a slam made by one of the giants and during that moment he placed gamma grenades affixed to every single joint of it's body which caused the giant to blow apart from the explosion. After a lengthy fight, Nighthawk watched as the giants left for Canada. The Squadron wanted to split Richmond up with some of the other members to go to denser population cities like Los Angeles and New York City, but Coulson told them they where going to Ohio instead as that was a battleground state. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Kyle Richmond of Earth-31916. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Kyle Richmond was programmed to be in top physical condition with an increased amount of doubt and jealousy about his teammates which caused him to brood. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Weapons Expert Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletic Skills Category:Acrobats Category:Created by Mephisto Category:DC Comics Pastiches Category:Winged Characters